


down she goes

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika is helpless, unable to fight back against the man who sets his sights on her.
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 12





	down she goes

Erika knows that she can’t fight her way out of this situation. She has no strength of her own to speak of, and without her Pokemon, she is completely helpless. This man has managed to get the better of her, all so that he can have his way with her, so that he can use her to his heart’s content, and there is nothing that she can do to stop it. She is forced down to her knees, tears streaking down her cheeks, as she looks up at his erection, and then at the cruel smile on his face.

“Open your mouth,” he says, and she does as she is told, because she does not want to get into any trouble with him. He can probably do even worse to her if she makes him mad, so the best thing that she can do is what she is told, opening her mouth and holding back more sobs.

His cock is big as he forces it into her mouth, laughing when the size of it makes her gag. He must know that she can’t take it, not as she is now, but that is not enough to stop him, because he wants it to be like this. The man wants to torment her, wants to hurt her and make her cry just as much as he wants to fuck her face, holding the back of her head in place so that she can’t pull away, can’t even try.

“There we go, nice and easy. As long as you don’t bite or anything, you’re going to do just fine at this,” he tells her, his voice so cruel for someone trying to sound soothing. It is clear that he only cares about one thing, about his own pleasure. Comforting her is just an act, and not a very convincing one, at last. Once he starts thrusting into her mouth, it is that much more clear that he does not care a bit about if she can handle it or not.

Erika is left to choke and gag on his cock, while he ignores her misery, gleefully fucking her face, moaning loudly to let her know just how much he is enjoying this, just how good it is for him, even though it is terrible for her, her stomach turning with her nausea, and tears still flowing freely from her eyes. His grip on her head tightens, not allowing her any slack, not allowing her any room to pull back as he fucks her throat.

By the time he finally pulls out of her mouth, she is left to bend over, gagging pathetically as he laughs down at her. “What, did you not have as much fun with that as I did?” he asks in a teasing tone of voice. “I almost finished right down your throat, but I thought it would be nice to have even more fun with you. Are you a virgin, little gym leader?”

She can’t answer, still choking as she tries to recover from his rough treatment, and he lets out a louder laugh. “Yeah, I bet you are! Your snooty little girls only gym…you’ve never known what it’s like to have a man touch you. But don’t worry, I can show you everything that you’ve missed out on.”

Her clothes are too much for him to figure out, so he settles on just ripping them off of her, destroying all the fabric so easily, until she is left naked in front of him, even more helpless and exposed than before. There is nowhere for her to run, and he is upon her before she can even think about escaping, pinning her to the ground, her hands above her head and his cock pressed against her virgin pussy, ready to force its way inside of her, ruining her forever.

Erika is completely trapped, completely helpless, and has completely given up, letting the misery overtake her. If only she could black out entirely and miss the worst of it, but the pain is too intense for her to get away from, while also being so intense she can hardly bear it. As he pushes inside of her, she swears she could die from it, but she doesn’t; she is more durable than that, and she can’t black out, can’t separate herself from the situation, as he moans on top of her, pounding into her and fucking her absolutely senseless.

She is his now, whether she wants to be or not, and when there is nothing at all that she can do, the only thing left is to accept her fate. He mocks her as he fucks her, but once she stops screaming, crying silently, he knows that he has successfully broken her down, ruining her just like he wanted to.

“You’re all mine,” he groans, as he continues to fuck her with abandon, continues to use and abuse her body, and for Erika, the pain has finally started to pain into numbness. She is numb now, detached from the situation, a situation that she never had any chance of controlling. Even when he gets close and warns her that he is going to come inside of her, she can’t will herself to scream or cry or beg him not to. She just lets him do it, feeling the way he fills her with his seed, his low groan of pleasure a sickening sound that gets no reaction from her at all.

“All out of fight?” he asks her as he slumps on top of her, heavy and exhausted. “Well, you’re a good fuck for a virgin, I’ll give you that. You and those girls of yours are denying the world, holing up in your gym and not letting anyone get a piece of you. Not me, though, cos I’m the lucky one. Maybe I should pay the rest of those girls a visit, too.”

Erika knows that she should feel panicked, that she should try and bargain, to keep him from going near her trainers. Right now, though, she doesn’t really feel anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
